


Nurse Steve

by emmie796



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Nurse Steve Rogers, Organized Crime, Sick Character, Sick Tony Stark, Sickfic, Television Watching, They watch some of my favorite shows on my favorite channel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmie796/pseuds/emmie796
Summary: Tony ain't feel so good so Steve stays with him for the whole day.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Nurse Steve

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [masterlokisev159](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterlokisev159/pseuds/masterlokisev159) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1) SevSellingYetiMerch (Sev)
> 
> 2) Short prompts  
> -Sick Tony, protective Steve  
> -Tsum soulmates/Steve and Tony have pet tsums that fall in love! (Bonus if tsum size difference ;)  
> -Warlord Steve, Tony captured/gifted 
> 
> 3)Long prompts  
> -Tony has not had great experiences with partners in the past but Steve is great. But when Steve wants to have sex with him, he's afraid Steve might hurt him. Little does he know, Steve would never (cue soft sweet sex where Steve is wonderful and Tony is so happy and feels so safe in the end)!  
> -After Siberia, Tony is convinced Steve doesn't care about him anymore. But when he's threatened, a mysterious stranger keeps getting him out of trouble. Maybe Steve does care after all and they talk.  
> -Fury orders Tony on a mission where he's bait. Steve is extremely unhappy about it and of course, tags along. It's just that no one expects Steve to be THAT good at keeping Tony safe (least of all Tony)
> 
> 4) DNW; MCD, unhappy ending, cheating, character bashing, scat/watersports, vomit, vore, underage sexual content, age-play, bottom!steve, bathroom kinks, pre-serum steve
> 
> 5) I love Steve being protective and Tony feeling insecure to start with! Also, Omega Tony and alpha Steve in any of the above, bonding, a little bit of possessiveness and generally just Tony being surprised by how much Steve cares about him is pretty much my fave! I love tsums and warlords too (though I'd happily read most things tbh-any fics or art and I'm a very VERY happy tsum!!!)

Tony woke up early this morning and he wasn’t in a cheer mood, he woke up and his stomach felt off so he headed to the bathroom and he immediately threw up in the toilet and stayed there for another 2 hours throwing up before heading back to back feeling awful.

Steve got up at 7AM to see that Tony was still in bed and making moaning and groaning noises while tossing and turning.

“Hey Tones, are you alright?” Steve said worryingly. 

“Mmmghh.” Tony groaned out.

“I’m going to go get Bruce to see what is wrong my dear.” Steve kissed Tony on the cheek before heading out.

About 10 minutes later, Steve has returned with Bruce who has brought some medical equipment with him.

“Ok Tony, let’s see what’s going on. When did your symptoms start?” Bruce questioned Tony.

“Eeeugh...like...early this morning…” Tony moaned through while still feeling pain.

“And what happened early this morning?”

“I got up feeling so awful and I went to the bathroom and started throwing up, I was in the bathroom for 2 hours before I felt just a slim better to head back to bed.” 

“I think you just may have the flu right now Tony. Just stay in bed for the day and you’ll be fine, no lab stuff of any kind today.”

“What?!? What am I supposed to be doing all day.”

“Staying in bed, that’s what you’ll be doing all day.” said Bruce before leaving.

Tony facepalmed and groaned. The thought of not being able to do any lab work, regardless if he was sick or not, just drained him of all joy.

“Don’t worry Tony, I’ll be here with you for the day. The serum prevents me from getting sick so I’m not worried.” Steve said as he climbed into bed with Tony to comfort him.

Right now, Tony just turns on the TV and they watched some shows in Investigation Discovery. Some of the shows they watch were Unusual Suspects, Deadly Women, and A Crime to Remember.

After some hours, Steve gets up to get something to eat and drink for both of them. 10 minutes later, Steve returns with a cup of orange juice and a BLT for himself and a cup of apple sauce and some water for Tony.

“Here you go my dear, it’s not what you would normally have but it’s what you can have when you’ve thrown up.” said Steve as he set down the apple sauce and cup of water on Tony’s side of the bed. 

“Thanks, darling.” said Tony as he sat up on the bed to have a bit of what Steve brought him. 

For now, they just sat on the bed and had their little meal together before they went back to watching T.V. together. Hours later when it became night time, both of them got up to get ready for bed. Steve was changing into his pajamas while Tony was going to the bathroom and brushing his teeth before they did vice-versa. Then they climbed into bed together and got under the covers. It didn’t take long for Tony to fall asleep. 

Steve was all for a little longer than Tony so he just watched and listened to the sounds of Tony breathing and snoring. Then Steve leaned over Tony a kissed him on the cheek.

“I love you 3000, Tony.”


End file.
